Teman
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Dia bukan penyihir. Dia bukan pembunuh. Dia hanya menunggu seorang teman. ・ [#AnsatsuHalloweenParty]


Anak perempuan bermahkota ikal tembaga tengah tersenyum. Lebar.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka diiringi getar. Memaksakan tawa kala memandangi buku yang seharusnya tersimpan rapi dalam tas, kini terlihat berserakan di lantai kelas. Beberapa isinya bahkan terkoyak menjadi robekan kecil.

Sementara sekelilingnya hanya diam.

— _lebih tepatnya tertawa diam-diam_.

Tidak masalah. Buku yang dirusak memang hanya kopian. Selama yang asli tersimpan aman, isinya bisa dilipatgandakan kapanpun. Berapa kalipun.

Belum selesai.

Rambut ikalnya sekilas terayun saat seseorang menabraknya dengan sengaja. Membiarkan rok serta isinya menyentuh dudukan kursi yang ternyata sudah ditaburi paku.

Meringis. Menangis. Yang paling gencar bereaksi adalah pita suaranya yang dipaksa melengking walau bunyinya seperti kodok tercekik. Padahal belum sampai seminggu tangan kirinya harus dibebat sekian banyak perban karena dicelup paksa ke dalam minyak panas.

Sepertinya idiologi fasisme memang terlalu rumit untuk dipahami kaum oposan.

Persis sebuah keyakinan ketika awam menganggap pria yang rajin merawat diri akan berubah menjadi banci. seperti para pemilik kedudukan tinggi dalam parlemen yang sudah pasti menjalani praktek korupsi. Seperti anak gadis penggemar subyek teluh dan okultisme mendapati tuduhan sebagai penyihir yang pantas mati.

(Ketika hal yang menolak kesetaraan paradigma di antara sekumpulan dari mereka akan perlahan-lahan dibasmi.)

 _Mungkin_ memang bawaan sifatnya yang kurang bisa terlalu berbaur karena mulutnya kesulitan berkata. Gagu—sebuah ketidaksempurnaan sosialita yang seharusnya tidak diambil pusing untuk mereka yang terlahir tanpa fisik tercela.

Kurahashi Hinano sudah hilang akal.

Jika memang cara biasa seperti berkenalan dan tegur sapa belum cukup untuk mendapatkan teman, maka ia akan bertaruh dalam kencan buta. Gagal dengan cara sebelumnya, dia akan mencoba memalsukan identitasnya di balik media sosial, berpura-pura sebagai gadis manis hiperaktif yang hobi menyanyi.

Menyanyi apa?!

Berbicara saja susahnya setengah mati.

Apalagi melawan mereka yang kala itu sengaja melemparnya ke dalam tumpukan sampah di pekarangan sekolah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dibakar hidup-hidup persis nasib penyihir-penyihir dari buku yang sering kau baca!?"

"Mempelajari tentang ilmu hitam dan diam-diam mencobanya, jangan kira kami tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau punya nyali, ayo kutuk kami dengan kekuatan sihirmu!"

"Dasar sinting. Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman."

Salah besar.

Dengan susah payah dia memaksakan diri menyeret langkah, terseok. Menulis besar-besar di papan tulis, bersamaan dengan sengguk dan air mata berderai tatkala dalaman rok-nya masih berbau amis. Mengabaikan pakis-paki besi yang masih menancap pada pantat dan pahanya demi menyampaikan pesan tersebut.

.

.

 ** _AKU PUNYA TEMAN! DIA AKAN DATANG SEBENTAR LAGI!_**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Teman  
**.

 **Assassination Clashroom (c)** Matsui Yūsei

 **A/N:** Crack. OOC. AU. Plot samar. Horror gagal karena ngga jago. Sudah berusaha. Tolong maafkan.  
Semua anak kelas E kecuali pemeran utama adalah antagonis. Tolong jangan dianggap bashing.

SEKALI LAGI; **OOC**! #yha

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)  
.

.

.

* * *

Tapak kaki ringan dan pendek memutuskan berhenti. Tubuhnya terbilang kurus tapi cukup atletis, paling tidak cukup kuat untuk mengayunkan tongkat kasti di lapangan atau melempar bola tepat ke arah _catcher's mitt_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurahashi? Sudah bisa duduk benar?"

Gadis tembaga berjengit sedikit lalu mengangguk bergetar. Paranoid.

Seandainya bisa, ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak bergerak. Mungkin antara tetap duduk atau tetap berdiri karena rasa sakit dalam syarafnya dari pinggang ke bawah masih bersifat sporadis.

"Untuk apa mengajaknya bicara, Sugino? Memangnya dia bisa menjawab? Dia kan bisu!" ejek suara dari kejauhan yang berasal dari Nagisa, "Bisu dan dungu!"

Persis paduan suara, gelak tawa satu selesa bertabuh menyaingi genderang perang. Cukup sesaat hingga kemudian bergeming dengan satu gerakan tangan.

"Justru karena itu aku mau mengajarinya bicara. Benar kan, Kurahashi?" tanpa permisi, buku yang tengah menjadi fokus si gadis malang direbut paksa, "Masih saja membaca hal-hal menjijikkan seperti _occult_? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Mencari cara mengutuk kami?"

"Aaaeee... aaaa!" kepala itu menggeleng, menampik.

"Ngomong apa, sih?" Sugino mengerucutkan bibir dengan gestur mengejek, anak-anak lain yang menganggapnya lucu kembali terbahak. Semakin lama Kurahashi semakin menyembunyikan aura keberadaannya di balik poni tebal serupa gulali.

Tidak suka, Sugino yang merasa teracuh menjulurkan tangan yang terbalut _wristband_ merah lalu menekan ujung-ujung jarinya tepat di antara tulang selangka lawan bicara.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu bicara dengan tubuh kebanggaanku, lho. Mungkin pertama-tama kau harus belajar mendesah dulu seperti pelacur-pelacur yang aku tahu,"

Sentuhan nakal itu turun lalu membongkar kancing pertahanan pertama dan selanjutnya dari kemeja sang gadis. Tentu saja gerakan yang hendak menepis sengaja dihentikan paksa agar tetap diam di kursinya. Lengking tinggi mulai terdengar ketika jari-jari itu sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya di balik bra berwarna merah muda, tidak memedulikan cairan bening lawan mainnya yang sudah tumpah deras juga siulan heboh teman-teman sekelas.

"Oi, oi... kau mau memerkosanya di kelas!? Cari kamar sana!"

"Berisik, Okajima. Kau bisa dapat giliran setelah ini."

Untunglah permainan tidak berjalan lebih jauh karena bel istirahat terlanjur berbunyi. Diiringi desah tidak puas, Sugino menyudahi kegiatannya setelah membuka bagian jaket terluar seragamnya lalu membungkus bahu-bahu kecil yang masih terlihat dalam pose defensif.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau mengembalikan seragamku sepulang sekolah nanti di ruang UKS, pastikan kau datang." bisik bernada perintah itu berdengung di telinga Kurahashi seperti nyamuk pengganggu.

Bahkan setelah pelajaran dimulai, sang guru yang sadar dengan keanehan muridnya hanya bertanya cemas sekilas dalam bentuk formalitas. Sama sekali tidak ada tendensi untuk membantu apalagi menyelidiki.

Perut Kurahashi semakin mual saja.

Demi mendistraksi pikiran, sepanjang hari tangannya sibuk mencengkeram bagian kancing yang terkoyak dari kemeja—mengabaikan pelajaran dan mencoba fokus pada salah satu bab paling menarik dalam buku favoritnya yang tidak lelah dibaca dalam seminggu terakhir.

 ** _Sebentar lagi_** **.**

.

.

Polisi bergerombol di seputaran kelas 3-E di penghujung sore terkait kasus mutilasi yang terjadi di UKS kelas 3 SMP Kunugigaoka. TKP mengidentifikasi darah berceceran dan hanya bagian kepala yang tertinggal di atas ranjang beralas seprai putih.

"APA MAKSUDNYA SUGINO DIBUNUH!?"

Teriakan itu berasal dari si kuncir dua—Shiota Nagisa. Sebagai sahabat lama, pemuda yang terlihat ringkih itu menunjukkan syok paling kentara. Terbukti dari usahanya menyelip di antara investigasi polisi dan terus bertanya dari kesaksian sini dan sana yang jelas mengarah hanya pada satu pelaku utama.

"Kurashi Hinano, tentu saja."

Rambut hampir sepucat serat kapas, kepala polisi itu membeberkan analisis dengan linting tembakau aktif terjebak di ambang bibir, "Belum ada nama yang bisa dikeluarkan. Sampai saat ini tubuh Sugino Tomohito masih belum ditemukan, bahkan tim identifikasi meyakini ada jejak kaki korban di area kolam belakang sekolah namun waktu kematiannya tidak cocok."

Protes tidak terima, "Yang benar saja!?"

"Nagisa, beri mereka kesempatan menganalisa. Kau juga harus makan dulu. Aku ingat kau belum makan seharian sejak kita diinterogasi." teman pirangnya, Rio, mengajak. Mukanya masih terlihat pucat bahkan setelah menenangkan diri dengan segelas teh hangat bersama anak-anak perempuan lain di dalam kelas.

"Kalau ada yang harus kumakan, itu organ dalam pembunuh Sugino."

Pada akhirnya gadis itu tidak mau terlalu memaksa teman sekelasnya yang tengah berubah menjadi kanibal berdarah dingin—walau hanya secara verbal. Si rambut pirang menjadi satu dari semua penghuni kelas 3-E yang segera pulang di hari itu bersama mimpi buruk.

Semua. Kecuali Nagisa yang masih bersikeras sempat melihat sisa bentuk pentagram di lantai UKS.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau yang membunuh Sugino."

Dan siapapun tahu kalau tuduhan itu tidak terbukti.

Kurahashi termasuk dalam tersangka yang bebas dari rincian data pelaku karena polisi tidak mendapatkan bukti terperinci. Namun remaja dengan biru sepanjang aura fisiknya seakan memerlukan tempat membuang sial sehingga menginvestasi tetes-tetes emosi menjadi sebuah tinju bertenaga yang segera menyambut pipi sosok di depan. Hampir telak kalau tidak ada yang menahan dengan segera.

"Nagisa, cukup."

"Karma, kau mau membelanya?! Penyihir sialan ini sudah membunuh Sugino dengan ilmu hitam!"

Helai merah menggeleng. Menurut hematnya, kasus ini sudah menarik perhatian banyak pihak dan kondisi fisik Kurahashi ikut menjadi sesuatu yang tengah disorot.

Seakan pindah fokus utama, beberapa pihak kepolisian yang awalnya curiga malah berbalik simpati dan bertanya tentang keadaan Kurahashi yang sepertinya tidak begitu baik, terutama karena memakai baju lengan panjang di tengah musim panas. Sangat wajar untuk terkejut jika ada seseorang mendapati kulit melepuh luka-luka lebam dari fisik seorang gadis.

"Untuk sedikit membuatmu tenang... aku hanya mau bilang, sepertinya aku tahu di mana tubuh Sugino disembunyikan."

Tidak hanya Nagisa, Kurahashi ikut kaget mendengarnya. Wajahnya keduanya sama-sama bertanya dalam ekspresi yang kurang bisa diartikan, "Kau yakin, Karma!?"

"Pilih mana, sebut 'Tuan Karma memang tampan' tiga kali atau mentraktirku gelato ukuran besar!?" keputusan bercanda yang salah di antara suasana tegang. Karma harus pasrah telinganya tuli beberapa detik akibat diteriaki.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! CEPAT BERITAHUKAN PADAKU!"

"Tolong kecilkan suara kalian!" Rinka mencuri perhatian dari arah belakang. Terlihat gadis itu baru memutuskan menyelesaikan acara makan siang walau isi bekalnya masih tersisa lebih dari separuh.

Tidak hanya Rinka, beberapa teman sekelas lain bahkan mulai jarang memboyong jarahan dari kantin untuk dimakan bersama akibat kehilangan selera. Rupanya kematian Sugino yang tidak wajar memberikan dampak cukup telak bagi sebagian penghuni kelas 3-E, termasuk pada intensitas penggencetan Kurahashi sebelum memulai pelajaran, setiap jam istirahat, bahkan setelah pulang sekolah.

"Maaf, Hayami. Nanti aku minta Nagisa ikut mentraktirmu gelato bersama Tuan Karma yang tampan ini. Mau, kan?" ditambah seringai jahil disengaja. Meskipun masih memasang tampang dingin, yang menjadi korban gombal si juara kelas tetap bersemu, memalingkan tatapannya cepat.

"T-terserah kau saja."

Kembali kepada fokusnya, Karma masih belum melepas senyum tatkala tatapan ganas dari makhluk buas di depan mata yang masih menuntut jawaban.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur-tiduran santai di area kolam belakang sekolah sambil menunggumu selesai piket, baru kuceritakan di sana. Tenang saja, hanya seorang gadis kecil tidak akan bisa membunuhku." tangan Karma mengacak rambut Kurahashi yang ikut berfungsi sebagai gertakan sekaligus tantangan, "Mungkin kau mau ikut untuk sekalian mengaku dosa, Nona penyihir!? Berterima kasihlah pada isi kepalaku yang pintar, karena sebentar lagi dunia aman dari revolusi sapu terbang."

Untuk kali ini Nagisa pasrah tidak segera mendapat jawaban. Dia membiarkan Karma pergi dan kembali bersenang-senang sebentar dengan meninju Kurahashi berkali-kali hingga hidung dan bibirnya berdarah juga pipi yang lebam.

 ** _Sebentar lagi_** **.**

.

.

Langkahnya tergesa setelah pamit akibat mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah belakang sekolah. Terima kasih pada perbuatannya sendiri yang terang-terangan menghajar Kurahashi di kelas sehingga ditengah piket, dia dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk diceramahi tidak kurang dari empat puluh menit.

"Ada apa ini?"

Degup jantung remaja itu semakin kencang sejurus dengung tajam sirine bercampur pekik histeris dan tangis yang bergaung menyakiti telinga, merusak syaraf pendengarannya beberapa saat.

"NAGISA!"

Kayano menghambur memeluk temannya dengan bersimbah air mata. Tangisnya brutal, mengaburkan kalimat terbata-bata yang berusaha disampaikan. Nagisa berjuang mencerna beberapa kosakata yang sanggup ditangkap telinga ketika iris kebiruannya berubah tajam mengamati rupa berambut perak tidak asing yang sepertinya baru ditemui seminggu silam. Sang kepala Polisi investigasi.

"Aku! A-aku... ke kolam... belakang! Untuk mengambil... air... ke-keran di taman rusak... dan—"

—dan _aquamarine_ mendapati tubuh berbalut cardigan hitam khas dalam posisi digantung terbalik. Satu kaki terikat di batang pohon tidak terlalu tinggi sementara darah masih menetes sedikit-sedikit, hanya berupa sisa karena seluruhnya seakan telah mengucur dari bagian leher yang sudah tidak memiliki kepala.

Akabane Karma menjadi korban mutilasi kedua dengan hanya menyisakan bagian leher ke bawah.

Tanpa sadar Nagisa memeluk gadis di dekapnya dengan seluruh tenaga, jeritan yang meronta kesakitan sama sekali diabaikan.

"DI MANA KURAHASHI!?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada kata damai dalam kamus Kurahashi. Bahkan ketika tengah menjahit sesuatu dengan khusuk, tangannya harus berhenti saat seseorang menggebrak mejanya kasar. Bukan hal langka namun tetap saja membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Halo, pembunuh."

Sudah hampir seminggu ini kelas 3-E harus terbiasa mendengar nama panggilan baru. Walau hampir sebagian besar memutuskan menjauh dan tidak berurusan lagi dengan sang gadis _occult_ , masih ada beberapa nama yang gencar melancarkan aksinya, bahkan lebih parah seperti kasus Nagisa akhir pekan lalu.

"Apa kau puas sudah membunuh Karma!?"

Hayami Rinka bisa saja berpura-pura dengan muka datarnya seperti selama ini, tapi rahang yang mengeras dan genangan air mata yang ditahan mati-matian menunjukkan emosinya kini.

Ditinggal mati gebetan dengan cara terlampau menyakitkan. Tidak heran semenjak kasus terakhir, gadis dengan helai imitasi stroberi itu ikut terang-terangan menggencet mangsa utama kelas 3-E. Selama ini ide-ide cerdasnya berhasil membuat sang korban mencicipi air toilet atau kehilangan beberapa kukunya.

"Uuu..."

Kurahashi tahu telah salah langkah. Namun dia tetap berjuang menyembunyikan apa yang sedang di kerjakannya ke dalam laci meja, menyisakan bagian ujung berwarna kakhi yang disinyalir sebagai komponen syal yang belum selesai dirajut.

"Berikan padaku." tangan terjulur, memaksa, "Akan kubakar di atas mejamu supaya kau tidak usah repot-repot menyelesaikannya."

"Aaa... eeeuu!"

Gadis beraroma mint itu berupaya melindungi fabrik tersebut dengan tubuhnya, menolak mengangkat dagu untuk menghindari intimidasi lanjut.

"Hoo... Rupanya ada yang semakin berani. Kau kira aku takut hanya karena kau berhasil membunuh dua orang!?"

Rinka berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh yang bersikeras menjaga mati-matian benda di balik tubuhnya. Tidak acuh walau mendapatkan beberapa hantaman telak, bahkan jambakan yang terlampau kasar.

Sekilas pandangannya mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama. Tapi kelas 3-E akhir-akhir ini semakin membosankan. Berdalih ujian semester di depan mata, mereka lebih memilih pura-pura sibuk di balik buku latih soal eksakta untuk menutupi rasa takut.

Bahkan Nagisa yang dia tahu sebagai satu-satunya sosok yang masih bisa diajak bekerja sama tidak telihat di kelas selama jam istirahat.

"Rambutmu mengganggu" kesabarannya habis, sesuatu yang tajam dari balik saku ditarik ke luar, "Harusnya rambutku yang paling cerah berkilau di kelas ini. Jadi tidak keberatan kan, kalau kupotong sedikit?"

Hanya sedikit alasan untuk menutupi rasa cemburu karena mahkota yang sedang dijarahnya sempat disentuh seseorang penting.

"Aaaa... uuua, AAA!"

Tembaga ikal direnggut paksa lalu dipangkas sembarangan. Menciptakan raung vokal tak bermakna di telinga, memohon iba. Sayangnya kegilaan Rinka dan benda tajam dalam genggaman baru berhenti setelah mendengar bel tanda masuk bersuara.

"Nah, kau cantik sekarang." meski Rinka belum puas dengan satu-dua pitak yang menjadi mahakaryanya, "Kalau kau butuh bantuan memotong rambutmu lagi, panggil saja aku,

—kita kan _teman_."

 ** _SEBENTAR LAGI._**

.

.

"Nagisa, apa setelah semua ini kau masih ngotot memeriksa kasus kematian teman-teman sekelasmu!?"

Si biru tidak segera menjawab. Kepalanya hanya sedikit menunduk, membiarkan tangannya—yang menggenggam notes berisi ragam spekulasi tanpa hasil—terkulai searah gravitasi.

"Kenapa ada darah Karma di kejadian kali ini. Kenapa masih ada sidik jari Sugino. Trik apa yang dipakai penyihir brengsek itu sampai bisa mengelabui profesional seperti kalian."

Bunyi _lighter_ untuk menyalakan tembakau. Asapnya yang pekat setelah hisapan pertama serta-merta menyebar memenuhi ruangan, "Laporan data dari laboratorium forensik dan tim identifikasi tidak berubah. Kami sudah memeriksanya sampai tiga kali."

"Periksa untuk keempat kalinya!"

Hela napas panjang, "Kasus ini sudah semakin mustahil. Kantor pusat sudah memerintahku untuk menutup kasus segera karena takut dengan kutukan dan semacamnya. Menggelikan, memang."

"Peras otak kalian! Semua penghuni kelas 3-E sudah yakin kalau Kurahashi Hinano adalah pelakunya." sejak kapan Nagisa mulai melupakan tatakrama, yang lebih tua tidak mau ambil pusing. Pria itu masih memaklumi amarah dan frustasi yang bersangkutan atas perkara yang terlalu banyak menimbun misteri.

"Belum ada bukti bahkan belum terbukti. Kurahashi Hinano mungkin dicurigai dalam kasus pembunuhan pertama, tapi alibinya dalam kasus kedua dan kali ini sangat bersih. Orang tuanya bahkan berniat melaporkan kalian semua atas tindakan penganiayaan yang melibatkan putrinya jika penyelidikan ini masih dilanjutkan."

Cih.

Tidak ada ucapan selanjutnya terlontar. Nagisa hanya terpaku, membiarkan petugas medis dan olah TKP bekerja keras hingga matahari senja memutuskan beristirahat.

Melihat terakhir kali wujud Rinka yang terbujur kaku di sudut kamar mandi sekolah dengan muka ketakutan tanpa ada satu helai rambut membungkus kulit kepalanya yang sudah terkoyak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebentar lagi. sebentar lagi. lagi. lagi. lagilagi **lagi**. _LAGI_ —

Kurahashi memenuhi seluruh isi buku tulisnya dengan dua huruf hiragana. Wajahnya lebih berseri dari biasanya, bahkan terlalu lebar untuk seseorang yang lebih sering menangis.

Hari itu jam pulang sekolah baru saja berdentang tiga kali dan sisa murid-murid kelas 3-E sudah meninggalkan bangku tanpa membuang waktu. Penghuninya sudah semakin langka atas desakan para orang tua agar mereka dipindahkan ke kelas lain terkait kasus pembunuhan berantai yang masih belum bisa terkuak. Terkutuk.

"Hmm... hmmm,"

Di depan meja, Kurahashi bersenandung riang.

Serak. Sumbang. Bahkan tidak pantas disebut nada, tapi dia tetap bersikeras bahwa dirinya tengah bernyanyi. Sebuah wujud syukur karena akhir-akhir ini tidak ada lagi yang sengaja menyakitinya ataupun memanggilnya dengan sebutan keji. Dia sendiri meyakini dirinya bukanlah seorang pembunuh seperti yang dituduhkan, hanya figur kesepian yang membutuhkan seseorang lain untuk melontarkan keluh kesah juga berbagi kebahagiaan.

Teman. Teman. Yang ditunggu hanyalah seorang teman.

 _Sebentar lagi_.

Bunyi derit menghentikan kegiatannya, kepala segera menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Satu-satu temanku mati dan polisi tidak pernah menemukan bukti kecuali pada kasus pertama, kau tidak pernah merasa ini luar biasa?" biru laut yang baru saja menggeser ganas pintu kelas berbicara lancar tanpa basa basi. Tanpa intonasi berarti.

"Aa...iishaa,"

"Tapi jangan pikir aku berhenti melakukan investigasi. Tidak ada yang lolos dari pengamatanku." netra akua menyalang penuh kemenangan bercampur amarah, "Kau memang membunuh dan memotong tubuh Sugino di UKS dan entah bagaimana caranya berhasil membuat tubuh itu bergerak."

Tidak logis, tidak masuk akal, tidak bisa dicerna akal sehat—tapi Nagisa tetap melanjutkan.

"Seseorang membantumu untuk membunuh Karma. Benar, kan!? Sebut aku gila, tapi yang memenggal Karma adalah Sugino sendiri. Begitu juga dengan pelaku yang menguliti kepala Rinka.

"Uuuu... AAAAA!" buku tulis terjatuh ke lantai. Kurahashi memutuskan meninggalkan meja untuk merapat ke dinding terdekat karena desakan langkah sang pemuda yang perlahan memangkas area kosong.

(Momen teramat ganjil menurut Nagisa bukanlah kemungkinan dia menjadi pembunuh sungguhan demi membalas dendam kematian teman-temannya,

...tapi pada kanta topaz Kurahashi yang sekilas berbinar seakan baru saja menemukan peti harta.)

"Kembalikan Sugino."

Telapak tangan si kuncir dua menyambut salah satu pipi gadis yang masih berjuang menahan tangis. Bahkan di tengah siksa, gadis itu sempat berupaya menyentuh kornea birunya sambil memaksakan tawa. Membuat Nagisa semakin naik darah.

"Kembalikan Karma!"

Tamparan berubah menjadi pukulan. Wajah Kurahashi bagaikan replika sansak tinju yang tidak kenal lelah, sementara yang dominan tidak sedikitpun merasa iba.

"KEMBALIKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU, BRENGSEK!"

Terlalu fokus menyerang, Nagisa kehilangan pertahanan penting sehingga telat menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

Sayang niatnya memergoki harus tertahan, merasakan dua tangan mencekik lehernya dari belakang. Mengangkat tubuh kecilnya perlahan hingga kakinya gagal memijak lantai, semata-mata dipaksa menggeliat liar di udara. Hanya berlangsung sepuluh detik tapi remaja itu sudah kehabisan napas karena cengkeraman yang begitu kuat.

"S-SIAPA...?!"

Nagisa berjuang melepas jeriri yang sebentar lagi menghancurkan jalur pernapasannya. Memutar sedikit kepala ke belakang, mengintip lewat ekor mata untuk memergoki paras sang pelaku.

—namun tidak menemukan apapun untuk ditatap balik selain sepasang lubang yang presisi. Detik kemudian lehernya benar-benar putus diiringi bunyi derak memilukan.

 ** _Akhirnya kau datang._**

.

.

Di sungai yang dekat dengan kelas pembunuhan beruntun. Shiota Nagisa ditemukan tewas mengambang dengan leher patah. Identifikasi lain, sang korban kehilangan pasang jendela dunianya.

Meskipun kali ini ada bukti yang tertinggal di TKP, sama seperti kasus sebelum-sebelumnya; semua petunjuk terlalu samar.

Jejak darah yang itu dan itu lagi. Sidik jari yang sama dan sama lagi. Kepolisian harus menghentikan kasus tidak masuk akal (bahkan tergolong mustahil) untuk akhirnya dibekukan dalam agenda perkara yang tak pernah terselesaikan.

Replika buku kepolisian kebanggaan diletakkan di atas nisan bersama dengan surat pemberhentian. Menghukum dirinya atas ketidakmampuannya menguak kasus berantai penuh misteri yang terjadi sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab. Tidak terpikir sama sekali jika salah satu anggota keluarga tersayang harus meregang nyawa sia-sia dalam kasus yang ditanganinya.

Kepala berbalut mahkota sewarna salju menunduk tajam, menerawang pada makam bertuliskan nama keponakan bersama bukti berupa secarik kertas yang kala itu ikut terselip pada kantong seragam mayat tanpa bola mata.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Selamat datang.**_

.

.

* * *

Tidak bosan-bosannya Kunugigaoka dilanda gempar.

Namun kali ini bukan karena kelas 3-E diputuskan menjadi _strict area_ akibat hampir beberapa residennya menjadi korban pembunuhan berantai, melainkan karena mendadak hadir seorang pemuda yang dinyatakan sebagai murid pindahan.

Entitasnya yang hampir sempurna, segera mencuri perhatian para kaum hawa semenjak kaki jenjangnya melewati gerbang, melangkah menyusuri lorong untuk mengikuti langkah sang wali kelas.

"Namaku Asano Gakushuu, semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Wajahnya tampan, berbalut aura arogansi nan kental. Andai Karma masih hidup, jelas pemuda itu akan syok berat karena bentuk tulang pipinya terlampau mirip. Senyum culas mekar indah dengan kilau mahkota stroberi pendek saling menumpuk halus bak bulu kucing, menggoda untuk disentuh. Mengabaikan syal berwarna kakhi melingkari lehernya meskipun cuaca sengit musim panas masih menghampiri.

Derit bangku, suara orang terburu-buru berdiri dari kursinya dari arah paling belakang berhasil mencuri perhatian belasan pasang mata.

Kurahashi sudah berlinang air mata, hampir tak sanggup menahan isak tangis kalau sang murid pindahan tidak berinisiatif berjalan mendekat untuk beradu lensa. Menjulurkan tangannya yang terlihat kecil namun kuat serupa atlit. Menyingkap sekilas _wristband_ merah yang mengintip dari balik seragam abu-abu lengan panjang.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Hinano."

Senyum Kurahashi yang paling bahagia setelah sekian lama akhirnya terpantul melalui iris _aquamarine_.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** H-2 karya ini ke-replace dengan biadab, untunglah masih punya stok _mood_ pas ngetik ulang dan entah kenapa word-nya malah jadi lebih panjang dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya _(:3_

 **AsaKura** (dari selipan nama penyelenggara acara. Dori alias **ASA** ka sa **KURA** da #EH). Mungkin ada yang suka pair ini? Karena author mendadak suka xD  
(Btw, si om kepala polisi itu pamannya Nagisa loh... namanya S-Sa...Sasa...z... #OHOK #dibegal)

TONIKAKU, HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2015! #AnsatsuHalloweenParty

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
